Mains Froides, Coeur Chaud
by Ladye Black
Summary: Yaoi, KakaSasu. Sasuke trains too hard and hurts his hands. He's taken care of by Kakashi, whether he likes it or not. Prequel to Sasuke's Heart: Denied? Complete.
1. Sasuke Trains

Title: Maines Froid, Coeur Chaud (Cold Hands, Warm Heart.)  
Author: Ladye Black  
Warnings: Shounen ai, swearing, slight underage-ness, and watch out for random Japanese.  
Spoilers: Well, yes and no, I think. Depends on how you look at it...or where you are in the series.  
Feedback: Yes, please.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, probably never will be (Dammit!)  
Notes: This was actually going to be longer, but I started on another fic, so I cut this short and made a couple of revisions. Also, this is now known to be AU. I'm revising after the first writing.

**Chapter 1**

Sasuke stared down in disdain at his hands. Before training had started with Kakashi, he had thought himself in good shape. After a year with Orochimaru, he thought that there was no way he'd be literally wearing the skin off of his hands.

But, no, here he was fighting against Naruto's pervert sennin, Jaraiya, and his hands were suffering. Badly.

"So, young one, have you had enough?"

Sasuke hated being called 'young'. It implied frailty. And Sasuke was by no means frail.

The Pervert Sennin, on the other hand, was amazed by Sasuke's resilience. The dark-haired boy had been fighting him for over an hour, getting up time and again. He grinned, Kakashi was one hell of a lucky man to have this kid under his tutelage.

Carefully wiping his hands on his pants, Sasuke again stood up. Keeping still until he could stop panting, he thought of his plan. Up front attacking wasn't working. He had known it wouldn't before he finished his first attack, but he kept at it, knowing that the sennin currently training him might be thrown off by his persistence in attacking. Perhaps it was time for a slightly different tactic.

"No," he finally answered and launched another attack. This time, he carefully gathered what was left of his chakra into the swirling ball that Naruto had, at one time, almost killed him with. His right hand screamed in pain as his chakra gathered onto his palm. This would be his final attack.

Running as fast as he could, Sasuke practically flew at the other man. Jaraiya watched, almost with amusement, as the weakening boy came at him...until he caught sight of Sasuke's hand. 'Shit', he thought as he prepared to defend himself. 'I didn't think he had enough chakra left for something like that!'

Sasuke delivered the attack and the Pervert Sennin started to dance away from the boy's hand. What he almost didn't see, though, was the boy bringing his other hand around, another Rasengan swirling on his palm. The grey-haired man dodged, but still caught the tail end of the attack. It was enough, however, to knock him back a few feet...and nearly into unconsciousness.

A few moments later, he sat up and looked for his student. He found Sasuke lying on the ground about 10 meters away, completely out.

'Well, looks like he used up all his chakra.' The man picked Sasuke up and carried him to his frog. It had only been a test, so the sennin hadn't used his frogs, though he could have and Sasuke still would have held his own. The boy was powerful, of that there was no question. He had been able to control the Seal while using chakra. That took a great amount of control and will-power.

The sennin looked at the boy he held in his arms. He knew this one would be great, but for what, was still unknown and in the future.

"Well, better take ya to see Kakashi. Hopefully, he won't bust my ass too hard for this...hopefully." The Pervert Sennin hopped onto his frog, and held onto Sasuke as they made their way to Kakashi's house.

To be continued...

Well, that's the first, so how was it? Do you want the rest? Don't worry, Kakashi is in the rest, I promise. -goes to hide in her reinforced steel tree-


	2. Kakashi's House

Notes: Errr, I forgot to put in the pairings, but it's KakaSasu, light shounen ai. This part is a bit longer than the first.  
Archive: Forgot this, too. If anyone else wants it, just ask. You also find it at the KakaSasuShotaYaoi List.  
Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em. They belong to their creator. I'm just borrowing. I promise to return them.

Also, thank you seiya starsniper (is that right? I'll get it one of these days) for your comments. I live for any that I can get.

**Chapter 2**

Kakashi didn't really live in the Leaf Village proper. Instead, he lived a little outside of it. His house sat on the far side of a hill, hidden from the rest of the world. Only a few people realized that this was Kakashi's place of residence.

Jaraiya was one of those people.

Most others just thought that he lived wherever it suited him at the time. Whether it was in the Hokage's Palace (Many thought he was having an affair with the current Hokage), or a back street alley. Some just didn't care or even know who he was. Kakashi was a mysterious phenomenon that could take care of himself.

Kakashi's house was where the Pervert Sennin left Sasuke. Thankfully, Kakashi hadn't been in at the time, and it was the place Sasuke found himself when he woke up.

The only reason he woke up, Sasuke realized, was because of the pounding headache of which he seemed to be the unfortunate recipient.

After he decided that he could move, he took note of his surroundings. He was in a nice, big, comfortable bed. Queen size, if he wasn't mistaken. There were books stacked at the head of the bed along with a window and some pictures.

Taking a look at the pictures, he recognized himself, along with Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei. In the other picture, there was a man and three kids about his age. One of them closely resembled Kakashi.

Now, Sasuke had a theory about where he was, and when caught sight of the 'Icha, Icha Paradise' books, it cinched it. He was in Kakashi's bedroom.

Why, and how he got here were a little harder, but he had theories for that, too.

Headache forgotten, Sasuke was overcome with curiosity. What _was_ in those books? Kakashi seemed to be an avid reader of them. Maybe there would be some secret Ninjutsu in them, or something of that nature.

The clearing of a throat stopped him from picking up one of the books. Sasuke looked towards the door, where Kakashi stood, looking the same as always.

"You're a bit too young to be reading those."

Sasuke frowned, "Why? What's in them?"

Kakashi's visible eye widened at Sasuke's innocent question. "If you have to ask, then you're too young to know."

The dark-eyed boy scowled. There it was again, that word 'young'. He was fifteen for Kami-sama's sake! He had trained with Orochimaru and lived! When, exactly, would he be able to _not_ be 'too young'?

Although the boy didn't like the answer, he decided to drop it. Besides, he had more important questions, like, why was he naked?

Kakashi must have noticed his embarrassment because he chuckled. When Sasuke glared at him, he held up a hand as if to ward it off.

"I wasn't the one who undressed you. Jaraiya must've." Kakashi headed out the door. "You hungry?" When no answer seemed forthcoming, he turned around and repeated his question.

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi. "I suppose but, um, do you have any clothes I could borrow?"

Kakashi grinned beneath his mask. The kid was, he decided, too cute for his own good. "Sure, I might have something that won't fall off you," he said, eyeing Sasuke's skinny frame.

Blushing, noted Sasuke wryly, seemed to be about the only thing he could do around the man. Kakashi, for his part, didn't mind. It made the dark-haired boy even cuter. He went to his closet to find some clothes for his favorite student.

After a few minutes, he found something that was suitable. The white shirt and grey shorts had been his when he was fourteen. They might still be a bit big on Sasuke though. He tossed the clothes on the bed, along with a comment. "I hope you don't mind going commando. I don't think I have any boxers in your size."

'Well, that answers that question,' Sasuke thought as he blushed.

Kakashi grinned as his comment brought the desired effect. "I'm going to go make dinner. You're welcome to use the bathroom and any of its facilities. I'll save some dinner for if you don't make it out by the time it's done."

That was, Sasuke thought, a polite way to say 'You stink, take a shower'. He decided to take Kakashi up on his offer, and, after locating the bathroom along with some soap and shampoo, he showered. Twenty minutes later he was clean, fairly dry, and dressed. Next, he followed his nose, and stomach, to the kitchen.

Sasuke found Kakashi setting the table in the kitchen.

"Hey," he called softly, to let Kakashi know he was there. Of course, the boy reminded himself, Kakashi-sensei was a Jounin, so he probably already knew.

"Hey, you're in time. Dinner is in about ten minutes. Have a seat." Kakashi motioned to the chair nearest to Sasuke, who quietly took it. "I hope you don't mind miso and fish. I know you like riceballs, but I can never get the rice to stick."

"That's okay, I don't mind." Sasuke stared at his chopsticks, still connected(1).

"Good," Kakashi smile at him. "It's done."

Sasuke waited patiently after he was served for Kakashi to sit down.

"Not hungry anymore? Or are you afraid that it's poisoned? I promise you it's edible." Kakashi took a bite as if to prove his point.

Sasuke remained silent, still staring at his chopsticks.

Kakashi stopped eating, realizing that Sasuke hadn't even looked up when he pulled his mask off, and he knew that was a big thing to his students. "Is something wrong?"

Sasuke frowned. "My hands."

"Your hands?" Kakashi asked, puzzled.

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah." He held up his hands. Kakashi hissed in sympathy when he saw the raw wounds.

"Shit, I can't believe I forgot. You should have reminded me earlier. C'mon, let's get your hands bandaged."

Sasuke stood and followed his sensei back to the bathroom. Kakashi made him sit on the edge of the tub while he got out the necessary materials from the cabinet over the sink. Kakashi worked in silence for a few minutes before asking the question that was bothering him. "So, how did this happen?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you hurt your hands?"

Sasuke looked at his hands, now almost done being bandaged. "Training."

Kakashi scowled. "Training? And what training did you go through that striped the skin off your hands?"

The boy's face darkened. "Orochimaru's."

"Okay," Kakashi said agreeably. "But, you haven't seen Orochimaru for a year, so, why now?"

"It was my fault. I was training with the Pervert Sennin, and, well, I was fighting as hard as I could. I know I should have asked to stop, but I didn't." Sasuke tipped his head down, hiding his face behind his hair, which had gotten long after not being cut for over a year.

Kakashi frowned, more because of Sasuke's meekness than any real anger. "You should take better care of yourself. You're a sensitive skin type(2). Believe me, if you lose that, you'll lose one of your greatest advantages over most opponents."

Sasuke continued to look at his knees. "I know. I'll try to take better care in the future."

"Good." Kakashi got up and put the extra First Aid materials away. "I don't think any permanent damage was done, but you shouldn't use your hands for awhile."

"So...how am I going to eat?"

Kakashi grinned, "I'll feed you."

To be continued...

(1) In Japan, chopsticks are sometimes connected by the top half, and I think it's good luck to be able to break them in half evenly. I figured since Sasuke was a guest he'd get ones like that. It's harder to break those things then it sounds. (Okay, maybe that's just me.)

(2) A the time of the first writing the Sensitive Skin thing was just introduced in a vague way. I think more has been said more recently about chakra variances that explain, but don't hold me to this. I just made something up, at that time, for this story.

And yeah, when I first wrote this, I didn't know where Kakashi's house was, but I'm not going to change it now. –goes back into her tree-


	3. Getting Better Part 1

Disclaimer: The characters portrayed here-in are not mine. They belong to some lucky Japanese guy.

Notes: Thank you all for reading, and putting up with this fic. This will probably be the last part. Unless I get more ideas for it and a lot of persuasion. Ideas first.

This was originally one part, but I split it into two because it was getting to be too long. Enjoy!

**Part 3**

This was, Sasuke thought, probably one of the most embarrassing things he'd ever had done to him.

Kakashi was feeding him. He didn't need to be fed! And especially not by Kakashi of all people!

But, Kakashi it seemed, didn't know that. He continued to happily shove food into Sasuke's mouth every time the dark-haired boy opened it. Sasuke was feeling decidedly full. And agitated.

He chewed what was in his mouth, but didn't open it again.

"Full?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke nodded 'yes'. "Okay," he said cheerfully. Sasuke looked at him suspiciously, wondering if it was an act to get him to open his mouth so Kakashi could stuff more into it.

The silver-haired man noticed the look and responded to it. "Don't worry, you can talk now. I promise not to shove anymore food down your throat." Sasuke sighed in relief.

"So...how was it? Edible?"

"It was...good."

"Uh huh, and that pause was there, why?"

"Have you tried it?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I'm used to it. I think it's actually pretty edible."

"It is...it's just, I guess I'm used to my own cooking."

"You cook?" Sasuke, taking note of Kakashi's skeptical tone and raised eyebrow, answered a little huffily.

"Yes, I live alone."

"Oh, I forget, sometimes." Kakashi's voice seemed subdued.

"Yeah, well, have you finished eating, yet? You've been feeding me, but I didn't see you finish your supper." Kakashi raised a brow, but allowed the not-very-subtle change of subject.

"Nope, been helping you."

"Hn, more like trying to choke me."

"I would never!" Kakashi responded, sounding suitably horrified at the idea.

Sasuke wasn't convinced. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, it might happen accidentally, though."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Oh, thank you very much."

"You're welcome!" Kakashi replied happily.

Then, for a moment, everything became quiet. After a few moments, Sasuke realized he was staring at Kakashi. He blushed, again noting that it seemed to be about the only thing he could do around the handsome man. Breaking the silence, he said, "So, are you going to eat, or what?"

When Kakashi didn't answer he quickly added, "I'll turn around if you want. Y'know, so I don't see your face."

Kakashi remained silent. Sasuke shifted nervously and risked a quick glance at his teacher. "If you want," he repeated silently, clearly uncomfortable.

Finally, Kakashi chuckled. Sasuke looked up, an angry remark on his lips. "No, it's okay," Kakashi cut in before Sasuke could say anything. "You can look." And with that, Kakashi revealed his face to someone for the first time in over 10 years.

Sasuke felt awed and humbled. Not because of what was revealed to him, but because of the trust the older man placed in him.

"Wow," Sasuke breathed. The face before him was beautiful, masculine and beautiful. It matched the rest of his skin tone, suggesting that he didn't wear the mask all the time. The scar running over the left eye didn't detract from the beauty that was revealed to Sasuke. It was a part of Kakashi, and in being so, also beautiful. "Thank you."

Kakashi looked surprised. "For what?"

"For this," Sasuke answered. Hesitantly, he reached out and stroked his sensei's cheek. "Thanks, for trusting me with this."

Kakashi leaned into the light touch, not minding it the least. He watched Sasuke's face as the boy touched him. The light touch became surer as it realized that it was welcome.

Up the left cheek, over the top of the scar, across the forehead, Sasuke touched him, mapping the man's face with his fingertips. When he removed the hitai-ate, Kakashi didn't protest. Sasuke paused amazed; his sensei was even more handsome with his hair  
framing his face!

Kakashi noticed the hesitation and opened his eyes. "What's wrong? There something on my face," he said, trying to lighten the mood.

Sasuke shook his head emphatically, "No! There's nothing wrong! Everything is perfect!"

Kakashi chuckled, "Perfect? Heh, not really?"

"I think you are." Sasuke blushed at the look his sensei gave him.

"You think so, huh?" Kakashi asked dryly. Suddenly he leaned closer to Sasuke. "So, what do you think of yourself? If I'm perfect, you'd have to be some sort of god, don't you think?"

Sasuke's brain stuttered to a stop. "Uh, um, a god?" He blushed harder. "I don't think so, I mean, I'm just a scrawny kid. Nothing anyone could really want."

Kakashi's gaze focused on the soft-looking lips that were being bitten and licked at unconsciously by their owner. He wondered if they really were that soft. "I want you."

The man decided he should test his theory, and leaned in closer to Sasuke's mouth.

To be continued...

AAAAHH!!! Gomen nasai! I didn't really mean to make it a  
cliffhanger.

And now, for your glossary...

Hitai-ate- forehead protector (I think it sound a little bit better than forehead protector…)


	4. Getting Better Part 2

Disclaimer: Well, I'm back, and after long negotiations...their still not mine.

Archive: On SasukeTheUke list And the KakaSasu Shota Yaoi one. Anyone else, ask.

Feedback: Always appreciated and, hell, most authors practically live for the stuff (myself included)

Rating: OK, it's got some shounen-ai...PG-13 sound good?

WARNINGS: Um, I don't think it's really much in this part, just a little kissing and such...watch out for gratuitous use of Japanese, though, it might pop up...

NOTE: This was the last part that needed to be revised, and so now it is finally done!! Revised as of 3/7/08

Now, onto the fic!

**Part 3b **

The lips under his may have been slightly chapped, but he couldn't be sure until he felt them with his tongue. Gently, he parted his lips and sent his slick muscle to test his theory. He parted Sasuke's lips and explored his mouth in much the same way Sasuke had explored his face, gently, reverently.

Sasuke's lips were soft, and slightly chapped. Kakashi thought them to be perfect. His mouth was warm and moist, still tasting faintly of dinner.

Kakashi thought he was tasting heaven. It only got better when Sasuke's tongue joined Kakashi's. They moved around each other gracefully, tasting and testing.

For Sasuke's part, he loved having a part of Kakashi in him, even if it was just the man's tongue. It explored his mouth gently while Kakashi's hands ran over his back and sides in a series of sensual caresses.

Slowly, they parted. Neither wanted to leave the other's mouth, but Kakashi was determined to let them breathe.

As they parted, Kakashi watched Sasuke's face for any sign of regret. He frowned when he saw that his student's eyes were still closed. "Sasuke?"

A small smile bloomed on Sasuke's face. "I wish it lasted longer," he said dreamily and opened his eyes.

Kakashi nearly gasped at the wealth of emotions he saw in his student's once lifeless eyes. Sasuke was even more beautiful, though how that could possibly be, Kakashi didn't know.

"We shouldn't be doing this, though."

Kakashi frowned. "No, we shouldn't be."

"But, I love you too damn much to let you go," the boy stated frankly.

Kakashi smiled, "Aa, dai suki da."

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise, "Really?!"

The silver-haired man's smile grew. "Yes. Really. Dai suki, zutto." He nearly laughed at the amazement that was shown clearly on the boy's face.

"W-why?!"

Kakashi grinned. "'Cause your cute, short, and sexy as hell," he replied emphatically.

Sasuke frowned. "But, those are all physical traits. And I'm not short."

The older man stared at Sasuke incredulously. "'Not short?!' Sasuke, you barely reach 5'6". Believe me, for a guy, you're short."

Sasuke just looked at him.

"Okay, okay, I promise it's not just physical. You're strong. Strong of heart, strong of spirit, and strong of mind. You care, too, even if you don't show it. It was what first drew me to you." Kakashi paused, gathering his thoughts. "I wanted to get to know the caring person beneath the cold exterior you exhibit. And, for some reason, you love me. What's not to love about you?"

"A lot. I went with Orochimaru and I hurt a lot of people."

"Yes, you did, but that was a mistake. You're making up for it as best as you can now and you learned from your mistake. You didn't hurt anyone on purpose, did you?" Sasuke shook his head 'no'. "Then there's nothing to really worry about. All you can do is learn from your mistakes and try not to let it happen again, okay?"

"Yes," the boy whispered.

"Good," Kakashi smiled.

Inside, though, he frowned. This little episode had made him remember just how young Sasuke was. The dark-haired boy had always acted much older than his years, but he was still just fifteen. Only fifteen, and yet, he seemed happy with the idea of spending the rest of his life with his much older sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Sasuke smiled at him. "Good."

And Kakashi couldn't resist leaning in for another kiss.

Owari

Glossary:

Dai suki da- I love you, too.

Dai suki, zutto-. I love you, forever.

End notes: Some of you may be wondering why I used 'dai suki" instead of the ever popular 'ai shiteru'. I decided that they weren't ready for that yet. Sure, they've known each other for years, but their relationship just started. My take on ai shiteru seems to be more serious than what a lot of English writers seem to use it for. Ai shiteru is rarely used in Japan, and, when it is, the person it's being said by and to probably have known each other for a very long time, and therefore, not afraid to express their feelings to each other. Kakashi and Sasuke didn't say it because their not quite at that level of trust, yet.

God, that's a mouthful.

So, how was it? That's the end, I suppose. Unless enough people want me to continue, I could do a sequel, probably. It was, originally, supposed to be longer.


End file.
